Preview: A Regular Outbreak
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: A Preview for a story that is being developed, this part is taken from the first chapter, Mordecai and Rigby are trapped in their room, the infected are trying to break in, will they escape? Rated K Plus to be safe, though the real story will be T - M, PM me for more details or ideas.


**A Regular Outbreak**

***Breaths in air* Ahhh! Fresh air! I'm writing again, yay. **

**I apologize everyone, this is not a story, it is just a taste of what this story shall hold, this part of the story I am currently working on, is from the very first chapter. Please enjoy this taste of something which could be my best work yet. Thanks for reading this author's note and…let's begin.**

_4 Years Later_

Mordecai and Rigby sprinted up the stairs, they needed to reach their destination; their room. They sped down the hallway and made it to the door. "In!" Mordecai said, opening the door and letting his friend in first. Mordecai quickly ran inside and shut the door after him. "What do we do!?" Rigby exclaimed. "Grab the bed! We'll put it in front of the door!" Mordecai directed. Mordecai and Rigby ran over to their bed and picked it up, a few seconds later, they sat it in front of their bedroom door and stood back.

Rigby was cowering in fear, they approached the door, he couldn't see through it, but he knew they were coming. "What're we going to do?" Rigby asked his friend, standing beside him. "For once…I don't know…" Mordecai sighed and grabbed Rigby's paw. "Are…you giving up?" Rigby asked. "It'll be painless right?" Mordecai asked. "Dude, they've got teeth." Rigby noted. Mordecai glanced at the door, the hinges of the door were slowly coming off the frame.

"I'll protect you, don't worry." Rigby said. "Oh no you don't, I'm protecting _you._" Mordecai looked down at his friend. "Well…what should we do?" Rigby asked. Mordecai scanned the room. "Is there anything we can fight with?" Mordecai asked. "No dude…Benson made us remove all the 'weapons' from our room, after what happened to Pops." Rigby shook his head. "Dude, can we…jump out the window?" Mordecai said, walking over to the window*. Rigby followed his friend and looked down.

"Dude…that's pretty high off the ground." Rigby noted. "I can see that." Mordecai sighed. "How many are out there?" Rigby asked, looking at the door. "I don't know…dozens? Maybe hundreds? Who knows?" Mordecai sighed. "Think dude! We're gonna die if you don't!" Rigby looked up at his friend, seeking guidance. "We're gonna have to jump dude, there's no other way." Mordecai said, opening the window. "You sure? It looks pretty high." Rigby jumped up onto the window sill. "Don't worry, I'll go down first and I'll catch you." Mordecai said. "Are you sure?" Rigby turned to his friend, who looked uncertain.

"Well…do you trust me?" Mordecai asked. "Yes, with all my heart." Rigby replied, honestly. "Then let me go first." Mordecai ordered. Rigby glanced at Mordecai, once again a worried look on his face. "I thought so." Mordecai smiled at his friend and opened the window. Rigby watched his friend crawl through the window and onto the roof. "Okay…" Mordecai muttered to himself, balancing himself. Mordecai looked around for somewhere to drop down, but there was nowhere safe, he'd break his legs if he jumped.

He scanned the roof and noticed a drainpipe leading to the ground. "No…" Mordecai muttered to himself, before going towards the front of the roof. "I could jump down there…" Mordecai looked down. "Nope." He said to himself. The whole front of the house was covered with the infected. Mordecai quickly went to the back of the roof and dropped down the drain pipe. "Rigby!" Mordecai whispered loudly. "Where are you?" Rigby whispered, just as loud as Mordecai. Mordecai came to the left side of the house and saw Rigby looking through the window. "Go through it, I'll catch you!" Mordecai whispered, loudly.

Rigby pinched his nose. "I trust him…I trust him…" Rigby muttered to himself as he crawled through the window. Rigby looked down, he almost felt like puking. He never did like heights. Rigby looked down at his friend, he noticed Mordecai was ready to catch him. Rigby held onto the window, he closed his eyes…

…and then he let go.

**And there's a taste of what is to come, please review and tell me what you think. When the official story is released, this will be removed. Okay? Thanks for reading!**

**1* The window of their room facing the left side of the house, not the one facing the front.**

**R.S.M.**


End file.
